Treat With Affection
by Hatealone
Summary: Their first encounter was at someone's birthday party, which will change their Senior High life... drastically. What's happening? Please read & review. AU, a bit OOC. No angst.
1. First Impression

**AN**: Hello there! For the last 3 years, I have been a Yuuram fan. And now I have encouraged myself to write a story about this wonderful pair. This is my second story, the first one I wrote about Gakuen Alice. I may not finish it though, I don't know why but recently I have lost my interest in that. I'm going to do my best, so please support me with your comments and opinions; I will do my best to be better. Oh, and English isn't my primary language, so please forgive me if I make some grammar mistakes. Well then, let's begin!

* * *

**Chapter 1** **First Impression**

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Of course Yuuri and Wolfram.

Notes: AU, and a bit OOC. _An italic word means the thoughts_

This one has been edited, there's a few changes in here, hope you'll enjoy it!

_

* * *

_

_What is love?_

_People say love is blind._

_I don't see why love must be blind._

_I've been in many relationships, but none of them are worthy enough to be called 'love'._

_I want to know, how does it feel to fall in love?_

Okay. You must be confused with this love-defining-thing right? Let me introduce myself properly; my name is Shibuya Yuuri. People often call me Yuuri, or just Shibuya. Yeah, I know, one hell of a name, it's kind of lame. Well my mom named me, for God's sake and everyone in the neighborhood knows how hyperactive my mom can be. I am the second and youngest son. My older brother is Shori, and he is a perfectionist, a nerd, and a gaming maniac. We look just like our father, whom people have named "Japan's Donald Trump" for owning a very, very large amount of real estate, including Japan's number one estate: The Shibuya Corp.

On the other hand, my mom, Jennifer (who's very persistent about being called 'Mama'), is a mix of American and Japanese; she grew up in Boston and later moved to Japan after marrying my father. Shori helps my dad in the office, while Mom does cooking and does everything she can to be the best mother she can for us. And as for me, I just turned fifteen, but my friends often say that I have a more mature look about me and an attractive body that makes women drool over me. Yeah, I know, it's a bit of an exaggeration. To put it simply, I am no ordinary guy.

I am still on holiday at the moment; I passed my last exam and now I'm ready to become a senior high school freshman in two weeks or so. I will be entering Shin Makoku Senior High, a pretty decent school. Over the past 15 years, I have been in six relationships, all of which ended up being no good. I end up not being able to stand the other person for more than a month, one week, or sometimes even 3 days.

"Yo, Shibuya!" I heard a familiar voice call my name from behind the door. It must be him.

"Murata," I answered in greeting. He opened the door and sat beside me.

"It's been sooo boring this holidays, right Shibuya? We didn't even get a chance to go to Hawaii. I bet the girls are all waiting for us," he whined with a sigh.

This is Murata Ken. He is my childhood friend, and also my best friend of many years. "Yeah… But the entrance exam for Shin Makoku is making us stay here in Japan. Studying," I said as I paused the music on my iTunes. "Anyway, what are you doing this morning?" he asked while checking his mobile phone.

"I was thinking… Hmm…" I trailed off, recalling my memories. "What, love again Shibuya? Aren't six victims enough for you?" he teased with an evil smirk.

"Hey, you make it sound like I purposely broke their hearts, Murata!" I yelled, defending myself. Really, I'm not a playboy, I promise!

"Speaking of victim," he looked at me with such joy that I knew something had to be up. Something I probably wouldn't like. "One of your exes will be holding a birthday party, what do you say?" he asked me, and grinned. "Who? I didn't get any invitations." I said innocently.

"Guess who? Victim number four, Shibuya!" He said and patted my shoulder. "Knowing her, it's going to be a huge, high class event. And don't think you didn't get an invitation from her, it just arrived as soon as I came to your house," he added. _Great, thank you Murata._

"…Fine." I gave up, knowing he wouldn't stop pestering me until I did. I just don't have the energy to argue with a guy like him right now.

"Ne, Shibuya, why don't we go shopping for the tuxedo now?" He stood up, ready to drag me out of my room. "Yeah, I need to go find her something nice too, let's go Murata." I stood as well and walked out of the room. We walked downstairs as my Mom shouted, "Yuu-chan, are you going out with Ken-kun?" I continued to walk until we reached the living room before replying, "Yes Mom-" "It's Mama, Yuu-chan!" "Yeah Mama, we'll be looking for a birthday present for a friend. I might be coming home kinda late, so don't bother calling me, ok Mom?"

"Don't forget to eat, dear! Bye bye Yuu-chan, bye Ken-kun!" she shouted happily. Murata smiled and said, "Bye Jennifer-san!" before we both walked out of the house and into my car.

_Which one to use… Bentley, Lamborghini, or SLR McLaren?_

"Shibuya… Your cars always stand out too much."

"What can I say, I love these three like my own pets, Murata," I said as I clicked the remote to unlock my Bentley. I put on my seatbelt and started the engine before backing out of the garage. "Any ideas about the present? And where do you want to buy the tuxedo?" I turned to see Murata, expecting an answer. "Let's go to a jewelry shop and drop by Mont Blanc or Raoul."

We finally arrived at one of the best jewelry shops in town. The manager greeted us with a welcoming smile and asked us what kind of items we were interested in looking at. "A fine necklace with a pendant, please," I requested, and Murata nodded in agreement. As we waited for the manager to look for the item, I happened to get a glimpse at her nametag, _Hm, Flurin-san._

"Here's my suggestion, what do you think? It's one of my favorites," she said tenderly.

"This one's too good for an ex," Murata bluntly said. "And this one is too Auntie-like," he said, pointing to another. Flurin-san just smiled at his comments. I looked around a bit then peered closely at one necklace before picking it up. "This is it," I announced. I handed the necklace over to Flurin-san so that she could wrap it. "Do you need a card to write something, perhaps?" Flurin-san asked us, and, after seeing our expressions, she nodded and went to the cash register. "Thank you for coming to Princeton Jewelry, we hope you will come by again soon," she called as she gave us a smile again. "We will. See you later then, Flurin-san," I said as we walked towards the door. Ah… Seems like I was wrong. Yes. Not 'we' because Murata wasn't anywhere near me. I looked behind me to see Murata still at the cash register, trying to flirt with the cashier. _I should have known; being a Murata, he wouldn't let any pretty girl behind._ I thought with a laugh.

I decided to wait in the car and listen to some music. I could see many people looking at my Bentley, and down to the car's license plate, which reads 'Y U U R I'.

Maybe Murata was right, I do stand out a bit too much.

I looked at my watch,_ It's been fifteen minutes. What is he doing in there? He's taking too long._

Just when I was about to call him, I saw him walking towards the car. He got in with a victorious expression on his face. "I got her Shibuya! She'll be going with us to the birthday party the day after tomorrow." Murata said happily. "Well, you are an expert in that kind of thing Murata, so it's no wonder." He put on his seatbelt, and mumbled something that sounded like "I'll take that as a compliment."

I grinned and said, "Engine, start," and drove our way to Mont Blanc.

"Welcome to Mont Blanc," one of the hostesses said. I gave her a small smile in reply. For such a small smile, there seemed to be a big blush on her face.

"What will you two be needing today?" She asked, looking at both of us.

"We need some tuxedos for a birthday party, do you have some?" Murata said and made a move towards the mannequin. He seemed to be thinking of something. "Shibuya, you should try this one. I have a feeling this will look perfect on you," he told me while pointing at the tuxedo. "And I'm gonna try this one," he said and took the tuxedo beside the one he picked for me. After a few minutes, I came out and asked for his opinion. "How do I look?" I asked while looking at the big mirror. The hostess seemed to be speechless.

"Che, Shibuya, really, you never look bad in anything you wear. I envy you."

"Well Murata, you don't look half bad either with that one." I looked at the hostess and said, "Am I right?" She finally snapped out of her daze, and nodded repeatedly, "Ye-yes, you look good in that, sir!" With that, we bought the tuxedos and exited Mont Blanc.

"The weather is nice, ne Shibuya?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think Flurin-san will like my tuxedo?"

"…Why don't you ask yourself, Murata?"

"Geez, Shibuya… what a great friend you are!"

"Hahaha. That's what you get for leaving me behind at the upcoming party Murata"

"Wanna bet? There will be tons of fan girls who would die to do with you, you know that for a fact," Murata said, crossing his arms.

"You talk like you're a prophet," I stated dryly.

"I'm just stating the truth, _reality_, Shibuya," he said, smacking the back of his hand against his palm in my direction for emphasis. "I'll regret it if I don't bring someone to accompany me while you get to be surrounded by so many girls!"

I sighed.

_If only I could bring someone too… but unfortunately, I don't have that special someone and it's not worth it otherwise. How depressing._

The next few days passed pretty quickly until it was finally time for the big event.

"Where are you going, little brother?"

"Oh, Shori. I'm going to a birthday party tonight." I said while fixing my hair with some gel.

"Whose birthday?" he asked again,

_He really likes details._

"Its Suzumiya-san's birthday, Shori. And stop calling me little bro, I'm not a kid anymore."

Shori frowned. "I will call you that until the end of the world. You're my only little brother. I will do whatever it takes to protect you!"

I rolled my eyes. There he goes again with the dramatics. It must be Mom's genes that he got.

I decided to ignore him and continued with my hair.

"Don't forget to come home, and don't do anything stupid at the party, okay little brother?"

_Geez._

"Yeah, yeah Shori. Don't worry."

Shori smiled, and closed the door. _There, my hair is done. Good. Now I just have to put on my shoes and go to… JW Marriot. All right then, here I go._

"Bye Mom!" I said as I exited through the front door. I can hear Shori shout from inside the house, "MY LITTLE BROTHER IS IGNORING MEEE!"

…_.Oh my._

I rode in my Bentley again, and headed off to JW Marriot. I heard a beep and realized I got a text message. _Murata. Oh, he's waiting for me at the lobby._

I tap my phone to reply to his text. 'Be there in 15 minutes'

When I arrived at JW Marriot, it was already seven o'clock. I let the valet take my car and walked my way to the lobby. _There they are._

"Yo, Shibuya!" Murata greeted me while waving his hand.

As I got closer to them, I could see Flurin-san smile at me and bow her head. "It's nice to see you again, Shibuya-kun"

"Nice to see you too. And please, just call me Yuuri," I replied with a smile. "Let's go," I added.

We took the elevator to the grand ballroom, which is where the party was being held. The outside decorations were nice enough to give you the feeling that this party was going to be great. _The event organizer sure is doing well_, I thought. While I was busy looking at the pleasant view, Murata and Flurin-san were writing their names in the guestbook. I took the pen the person gave to me and searched for an empty row to write down my own name. _There. _As my eyes wandered while I was writing, I noticed a fairly unusual name in the space above mine._ Huh? Wofram? What an uncommon name… _I didn't give it anymore thought after that as I continued to write down my name.

_The party should get started soon._

As we entered the grand ballroom, we saw that it was full of teenagers. The party had already started, I guess. They were already eating and had their drinks, some of them even drinking wine. In the center of the ballroom, we could see a catwalk with models walking on it.

"Suzumiya-san really shows off her talents, ne Shibuya?" Murata asked while taking some cookies.

"Yeah, she's very proud of her designing skills," I said as I searched for an empty seat in the middle row.

Just as we're about to sit…

"Yuuri, you came!" I heard a familiar voice cry. _Please, Suzumiya san, lower your voice. _I turned around to see Suzumiya-san in her long maroon dress approaching me.

No. Not just approaching. Hugging me. She is now hugging me. Bah.

"Ahh, Suzumiya-san! Happy birthday to you," I said with a polite smile. She blushed and hugged me again, saying, "Thank you Yuuri…" before she unwound her hands from my neck. I can see that her friend behind her was looking rather nervous, and… appeared to be displaying puppy-dog-eyes to me. _Sweet._

"Yuuri, you look so good tonight!" Suzumiya said as she checks me out from head to toe. "I mean, you always look great in anything you wear!" she added. "I bet my friends will all be jealous because I hugged you. Ugh, now I'm really sad because we aren't seeing each other anymore…"

_Please don't say that._

"Well, it's the past Suzumiya-san, so let's just forget about that, okay? We're friends now," I say, but I can still sense the sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right Yuuri. I should move on, ne?" she smiled, and turned to see Murata behind me with Flurin-san. She waved to them and said, "Have a nice time!" And then she left with her friends. After that, many eyes turned to look at us, seeming to finally notice us. "Prepare, Shibuya" Murata said, mocking me. With just that little commotion, there'll now be tons of girls with their cameras surrounding me.

_Geez, I'm no Hollywood actor, why bother taking photos?_

This is what I would like to say to them but instead, all that I can do is just smile.

_Girls… are so annoying at times. Hey! Stop touching me._

"Uh, could you please, remove your hands from my wrist?" I flash her the best smile I could so that she wouldn't get hurt, and there it goes. _Smiles work the best. _Finally.

"What did I tell you Shibuya, haha," he said teasingly. I sent an eye signal to Murata, _help me out._

_Murata. Help me. Now._

"Well, ladies, if you will excuse us, we want a little privacy here, you don't mind, do you…?" Murata said with his stern expression. _Whoa, good job there Murata. Way to be a hardass and scare all those girls away. I think I'm just too nice for my own good sometimes…_

After we finally got to sit down in peace, the emcee walked to the stage to continue with the party.

"Ladies and Gents, we will now begin a very entertaining game for which we will need 2 or 3 couples. Our employees will give each person here a pen and paper. All you have to do is vote for the person of your choice. And just so you know, the hotter that person is, the more entertaining it will turn out to be," he announced with a slight grin. "Are you ready? Let's begin!"

Everyone seems to be drawn into this silly thing. _Whose name should I write down? _Suddenly, I thought about that name above mine in the guest book.

_Wolfram_

…

… _I... Wrote down his name. I can't believe I actually did this to someone I don't even know._

I turned to Murata to see that he was writing MY NAME. "What the hell, Murata!" I suddenly said. He turned to look at me and answered with "What? I have my rights, Shibuya. Besides, I didn't see anyone worth being called hot other than you. And him. Hmm" And then he sent me an eye signal that went a little something like: _Of course Flurin-san is hot, but I can't write her name, what if something nasty will be done there in the game? Right, Shibuya?_

I grit my teeth.

_Something nasty, huh?_

_Of course, Shibuya! Don't you remember Suzumiya-san's hobby?_

I tried to remember.

_Well… designing… reading… reading fictions… fictions…! Tha-that!_

….! _Masaka…!*_

_Ha! There you remember! You should be careful, Shibuya…_

With that evil grin, he left me speechless. We've known each other too long that we can have conversations like this without actually talking…

The employees were collecting the papers and bringing them to the stage, where Suzumiya-san and the emcee were chatting.

"Okay, the papers are all here. Let us continue to the second step: the count!" I can see that Suzumiya-san is sporting that weird, perverted smile.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

"There are 300 people who were invited to this party, and out of that, 2 or 3 couples will be chosen from the vote. The more votes someone gets, the higher the possibility they will get to the stage." After a few minutes, they had already finished with the voting statistics and were ready to call the 'hottest person by vote' now.

"Shindo Hikaru- as the 6th please comes over to the stage." The applause was heard for this Shindo guy. _Huh? I think I have seen him in Go tournaments on TV or something._

"Not bad, not bad," I heard Murata mumbles.

"The 5th, Miyano Shiho, we welcome you to the stage." Now Murata is hitting my elbow. He just gave me a "Wow" response, an obvious sign that I should see her too. Indeed, that girl is pretty.

"And the 4th - Shusuke Fuji, please get up and come here." The applause was getting louder.

"3rd, Amamiya Sayuri, please come here…!" Murata looked a bit speechless now. That Amamiya-san is really pretty though, so I can't really blame him. _I've heard a lot of myths about her too…_

"And now, the top ranked, number 2 and number 1… please come up here."

There seems to be a pause. The room was ridiculously quiet. Just like in the finals of American Idol's pre-declaration when it was time to know if they were safe or not.

Damdamdamdamdam *sound of drums*

…..

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld… and… Shibuya Yuuri!" _WHAT? Me?_

"Let's give them our biggest round of applause folks!" Suzumiya-san was smiling weirdly again.

They were cheering so loudly for us...

_Uh. I have a bad feeling, really. Seeing that smile is making me really nervous, nothing good can come of this!_

"Well, my predictions never seem to be wrong eh, Shibuya…" he mocked me yet again as I sighed and decided to end this fast. Just as I got up and start making my way up to the stage, I remembered something.

_Eh? That Wolfram guy was actually getting voted too?_

I was too busy fuming to even notice that someone was following me behind to the stage.

_The lights are so bright here on the stage. They kinda hurt my eyes. _I tried to look around me, to find that the 3rd, Amamiya-san was on my left. I turned to see who's on my right side, to find someone... _Someone… Someone… Whooah, so beautiful_.

I tried to concentrate on his face. _How can someone be so perfect? So beautiful? A male this beautiful?_

I can't seem to trust my eyes yet; I tried rubbing them to clear my vision.

_He's for real._

_Emerald eyes._

_Blonde hair._

_He's about as tall as I am; maybe I'm taller by a bit._

_Skin as white as a snow. Okay maybe not really like snow, it's much more beautiful than snow._

_Perfect nose, jaw, eyes and lips._

_Also… a bit of a reddish cheek._

_Is he blushing…?_

"What? You think I'm a ghost?" I heard him say in an irritated tone. _His cheeks are still red, _I noticed as he turned away from me.

_He's funny._

I laugh whole-heartedly.

I can feel that he's looking at me right now.

_He's blushing again,_

_How cute._

_

* * *

_

*Masaka, Japanese, means "Don't tell me…! (In a kind of shocked expression of guessing over something) I'm sorry if I write it wrong ;p

**AN **: So how was it? Anyone knew of the names of the 6 till 4th rank? Hahaha yeah, slightly crossover, just the name thou :D

Was it too long for their meeting? Are you bored? I know, Yuuri is a bit OOC.

I've warned you. Lol. He's a bit cool here, hehehe… The rest that happened in the party will be revealed in chapter 2 o^^o.

So many plots running through my mind… Honestly, I had trouble with describing the area or the environments… I lack experience in that. Hopefully I'll get better.

Thank you for reading; I'll be expecting some opinion from you guys. Please R&R.

**Big thanks to the BR, Yaoi Addicts Anonymous for correcting me! :)**


	2. The Prince Act

**AN: **Hi! I'm back I want to say Thank You for all of you, who have read, reviewed, sent me PMs, those who put my story to his/ her story alert, fave story, and also for them who just read without reviewing this… Thank you for wasting your time with this story. And I'm sorry for the late update, I had a problem with the connections the last 3 days, so I couldn't update. Its not a lie. Lets continue then *evil grin*

**Chapter II The Prince Act**

It's been more than a week since the last time we met. I never had so much fun in my life… until I meet him. I still can't seem to forget him. Of course, after what had happened in that party. At that time…

After the 'hottest' people by vote has been lining up on the stage, the MC began to tell us what to do. "So, ladies and gents, are you ready?" He looked at us one more time, and turn to see Suzumiya san. She grinned and nods her head, means an approval for the game to begin. "Now let us tell you the rules." The MC turns to see the audience, and back at us. "You will be paired with the one next to your rank, for example, number 6th will be paired with number 5th, and so on. It doesn't hurt to see who's right next to you now." The MC said with a smirk. I turned to see him again; he had recovered from the blush. He wore a white tuxedo, which really suits his blonde hair. "Stunning," describe him the best. I tried to talk to him, but before I could even speak, the MC cut me out "All the participants have to draw a 'what-to-act' icon inside this box" he said while pointed a box made from crystal, and filled with lots of white rubber ball. "So to say, you will act according to the act icon you get," he added with a grin. Suddenly, he turned to us, I mean Wolfram and I. I could see that Wolfram was thinking of something. _Was he afraid of teaming up with me? Or… _

"Do you know Suzumiya san well? He suddenly ask, his eyebrow raise.

"Well, I can say yes, why?" I reply, curious about what he thought.

"You know about her hobby right?" he asked with a bit nervous voice.

"Fiction, she's a big fan of fictions." I answered, more curious.

_So he knew her well enough, what's their relationship?_

"Do you have any idea what will happen to us?" He asked, along with the reddish cheek. I was so captivated by his emotions; his blush on the cheek, his everything, that I just could not answer the question well, although I know where is this going to be. Instead, I just answered, "Hmm, I don't know?" just to hear him speak more. My brain seems to malfunction.

"Holy Shinou," came his short reply.

The Shindo Hikaru guy already got his act; it was 'to propose for marriage'. Now it's Amamiya san's turn to take the icon. She handed it over to MC. Before the MC announce about the act, he looked at Suzumiya san with such afraid look, just like when your deadly boss ask you to do A, instead you did B.

_I smell something fishy here… what are they planning?_

Suzumiya turned to se us again, with such disappointed face, and a few second later, she approached us and said, "Too bad you didn't get what Amamiya san got" and she patted my shoulder. I looked at wolfram, to find the same expression with mine, a curious yet warned face. "Amamiya san and Fuji kun got a 'Kiss Me' act! Where's the applause?" The MC finally says, and the cheering was heard. I can feel my cheek turns red. _Oh my God. _I looked back to Wolfram, to find a really super cute expression, he was blushing like tomatoes.

_Please stop blushing Wolfram, or I might just do something you didn't expect, _I said to myself. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

_Calm down Yuuri. Don't make yourself looked stupid in front of him and all the people._

He seems to recognize my reddish check, and he let a little laugh. My heart is beating faster and faster. I grinned at him with a sheepish look. "Now, the awaited hottest couple turn," the MC began to say. The 'couple' word seems to raise my body heat. "Now who will draw the icon?" he asked, and turned to see Suzumiya san again. Was it just my hallucination, that I saw Suzumiya san gave a quick wink to the MC? And that didn't seemed like a normal wink, it's a treachery wink of evil plan! "They planned something up," I said to Wolfram in a low voice. "Should I go, or do you want to…?" before answering, he looked at me for a sec, and say "You're the 1st rank, just go." With that, I walked to the crystal box and took some deep breathe.

_Here we go._

My hands wander around inside the box to search the so called act icon.

_Oh, found it here._

I took the act icon and went to the MC. It was silent again, just like when you watched how Spanish and Netherland's match. The audience also said no words, they did nothing except expecting the act from the MC.

"The Prince Act!" he finally announce.

_Prince act? What's that?_

"It means you have to bow down, kneel, kiss your partner's hand and forehead." He grinned, and added "Oh, and decide who will be the prince. The prince was the one who is going to kneel." he really said that with such victorious expression. Later then I exchanged look with Wolfram, and he finally spoke "I don't kneel" with a 'humph'.

"I will," I answered calmly. He just froze there in a few sec, with a shocked looked on me. The blush were still clear enough for me to recognize, _maybe he didn't expect me to easily agreeing kneeling for him. I have a high pride, but I think you're worthy enough to make me kneel…_

"Shall we do it now?" I teased him. He just stare at me. Suzumiya san is grinning happily now, just like a dreams come true event. Of course she'd be SO EXCITED, after all, she's a yaoi fans. Yaoi fan fiction big fans. She clasped her hands together, and her eyes just sparkle. I approached Wolfram, walked slowly yet steady, and the applause was getting louder, and so the cheering and whistling for us.

I stood in front of him as gallant and manly as I could, and i bow down to him. I kneel before him, just like when a fine nobleman who fell in love would do, and that really made him speechless; yet his eyes never leave me. And so the audience, were all quiet. I felt like the time stopped. After I kneel, I look up upon him with a smile, and took his right hand. I kissed it lightly, and I could feel the smell of his body. He smelled so good, so good that it kept me from removing my lips from his hand. I look up again, to see his face turned red. I release his hand, stood up, move closer to him, so close that I could feel that he trembles a bit, and I could smell his hair. I put my hands on his jaw, feeling his body heat, I closed my eyes as I move closer, and I kissed his forehead.

_Warm._

"UWOOOOAAAHHHHH….! WHAT A FANTASTIC SCENE!" The MC's shout bring me back to earth – I was in Heaven just a second ago. I looked around to find Wolfram, whose face were still so red - just like a boiled crap, and Suzumiya san was jumping like a rabbit fan girl. The audience- the people in the room were giving us the loudest applause. The other participant also had that kind of shocked, amused, and speechless expression upon us. _Uh… Upon me?_

"I can't believe you actually did that" Wolfram said, still blushing, and covered his mouth with his right hand. His eyes wander around everywhere, other than my eyes.

_You're… so damn adorable. STOP IT, STOP LOOKING SO ATTRACTIVE IN FRONT OF ME… I might go crazy, this heartbeat wont stop, please…! _I tried to distract myself from this perfectly stunning human in front of me.

Right. I suddenly remembered Murata, I looked around at the audience's area to find Murata grinned widely.

_That's one hot scene, Shibuya. _He continued applauding me.

* * *

"Yuu-chaannn!" Mom's shout brings me back to reality. I look at the clock to see it was already 8 pm. She opened the door and walked in to sit on my bed.

"What's wrong Yuu chan, you seem to be deep in thought for these few days, Mama is worried" she let a little sigh.

"I was just thinking about someone Mom, don't worry too much." I said calmly, and smiled to her.

"Someone? Your ex, or a new crush?" With a curious face, she stared at me, waiting for my answer. "Hah… I don't know if we could meet again, Mom…" I sense sadness in my own voice. "Anyway, the school is starting the day after tomorrow," I quickly remind her, "can I ride on my own?" She paused a bit, and answered "If you don't mind of getting caught to jail because of underage driving, you can." She said happily. That's what I like it the best from Mom, she gave me freedom to choose.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best!" I said grinning. She hugged me and brush my hair.

"How's Dad?" I wonder how long has it been since my dad came home.

"He's safe and sound Yuu can. Maybe he'll be back in two or three weeks" she said.

"What about your preparation of entering Senior High?"

"All done Mom"

"And Ken kun?"

"He's fine, he was so eager about entering new School."

"Oh! Almost forgot. Tomorrow your horse riding private lesson will begin at 9 o'clock" she said while walking towards the door. She waved me a bye-bye and closed the door.

_Oh well, I'm going to sleep early tonight._

_Hoping these boring day would end up soon._

I put my blanket on, and grab the remote control beside my pillow to close the curtain, turn off the light, and lock the door. I push the sleep mode number 1, which means the machine will play the song until I wake up tomorrow. I close my eyes.

I woke up at five in the morning, I get up and brush my teeth, put on my jogging clothes, and my Nike shoes. I walked outside to do stretching. After getting warmed up for ten minutes, I decided to begin jogging. This is my morning routine that I liked so much. The fresh air in the morning was always the best. You could hear a bird singing, and the cool breeze blows into your hair.

"Morning Shibuya kun" Said the uncle who sat on the bench near the park.

"Good morning Geigenhuber san" I reply him and continue my jog.

A classic name huh? It is said that Geigenhuber san was once in the US Military, and after resigning, he moved to Japan with his wife and daughter. He is a nice person thou, despite his looks. As I continued my way, I could see a bunch of girls sitting on the park bench. I tried to run calmly. For my past 15 years of life, running through a bunch of girls were never a good choice; not even once a good thing ever happened when I had to face that kind of thing.

_I'm gonna be fine. Okay._

"Oh! Look! Its Shibuya kun!" one of them said. Her voice was loud enough for me to hear. "Oh my God look at him! What a fine muscle… and face" they were giggling.

_Please, if you want to talk about somebody, would you please wait until he or she was out of sight? _Sigh.

"How old is he?"

"He's still 15"

"What? I thought he was 17"

"Not yet, Doria, he's about to enter Shin Makoku Senior High"

"Really? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"He was so popular, but right now he's still single"

"Wow Sangria, you sure knew a lot!"

"Of course, what do you expect?"

"Okay okay lets wait until he's out of sight and we'll continue gossiping"

"Good idea, Lasagna"

…_What a weird name._

"I heard he had been in a relationship with six girls!"

_Hey I am not out of sight YET._

"Whaaat? So he's a playboy?"

"Maybe?"

I stopped.

…_I'm not a playboy._

I put both of my hands on my hip. I frowned. I took a deep breathe.

_I just could not find the right one for me._

"Look look he stopped jogging!"

"Oh my did he heard us?"

_Of course I heard!_

"How could he heard?"

_You three were not whispering._

"Is he angry?"

"No, you both should not be so negative thinking, beside, he stopped because he was tired of running"

"How did you know about that?"

"…I… had six sense!"

"…."

"You think we will buy that cheap answer!"

"Ouch! Stop slamming me! I gave up I gave up!"

…I decided to ignore them; and the rest of their chattering. After a long way of running, I finally got back home. Mom is making an omelet, which smells really good. "Morning Mom" I greeted her. "Morning Yuu chan"

"I'll do sit up and push up first, take a bath and then eat breakfast okay? "Uh-huh" she answered and continue singing something like 'Arigatou.. wo kanade, kanade, tooku, hanareta to shite mo…"

… _I stopped my way on the stairs._

_Lets listen a bit._

'Yasashii kimi no koko de deaeta… Hanaretakunai yo'

That song somehow sounded so right in my heart. I continued to my room. I had done 250 sit ups and 100 push ups. That song was still echoing in my mind. After that, I took a shower, and walked downstairs to have breakfast. "How was today?" she said and handed me a plate full of omelet and sausage. "Never this weird" I replied, and start slicing the omelet.

"What happened?"

"Well, the girls were gossiping about me, my life – and their names sounds like an Western food." I answered and swallow the omelet.

"Hah? Really? What did they said? About your six ex?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, no wonder Yuu chan, you are no ordinary guy, remember?" I nod.

"Will you promise something for Mama?" she added.

"What is it?"

"Your seven will be the last"

I stared at her a moment, "I will"

We eat together, read the newspaper and as soon as I finished breakfast, Mom turned on the TV._ Oh, I want to ask Mom about that song_. Just when a was about to ask, "Yuuri sama, there's a phone call for you, from Murata san" one of our personal butcher said. I nodded, and he approached me. "Thank you Dacascos". He is Dacascos, our baldy butcher. He takes care of house's grocery needs, wine on storage, the yard, flowers, and security. He's the head butcher, so he can control anybody below him if he wants to, like maid, gardener, and securities. "Hello Murata. You wanna come sleep here tonight? That's cool. Okay, I'll be waiting then. Yeah, see ya." I handed back the phone to Dacascos, he bowed, and exited the living room. "Yuu chan, your horse riding will begin at nine, don't be late ok?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there in time"

One hour later, I've arrived at Shimaron, place where i learned how to ride a horse. It is nine o'clock now, the sun is warm, and the air isn't bad either. I go to the stable where my horse, Ao is being take care of.

"Hello buddy" I greet and pat his head. Ao is a big black horse with a white shaped diamond on his head. At first, I had a hard time taming him, but as time goes by, we're buddy now. "Lets go, Ao"

Its 12 o'clock now, the sun is getting hotter and hotter. I close the door, and insert the car key. The engine start, my hands on the wheel steer, and I drive my way home. When I arrived at home, Murata was already there, talking with Mom. They looked at me, "Welcome home Yuu chan"

"Yo, Shibuya!" he waved.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower."

Ne, Ken kun, who's that long haired lady?

"She's Amamiya Sayuri, Jennifer san"

"Wah, she's so pretty ne?"

"True,"

"And who's the boy next to Yuu chan? He looked stunning with that white tuxedo!"

"That's Wolfram, Jennifer san. Yes, he looked amazing."

"And this boy is handsome too"

"That's Shusuke Fuji from Seigaku, he's a top tennis player"

"And what were they doing up on stage?"

"Well… They paired up and… Did something based on the act icon they got"

"Ooh, so he's with her, and this one too, so Yuu chan ended up with Wolfram kun?"

"Yes!"

"And what did they do?"

"Don't tell him that I told you ok?"

"Ok!"

"Well… They…"

I walked downstairs, and saw them looking at something. "What are you doing" I asked Murata, and they just jumped out, seems like I caught them off guard. As I got closer to them, Murata took his phone from Mom, and put it inside his pocket. "Nothing, Shibuya" he grinned while looking at Mom, and said "Right, Jennifer san?" Mom turned to see me and blinked twice, nodded, "Uh-huh Yuu chan, nothing's going on"

"If you say so, I thought you two are up to something". I move closer and sit on the sofa. Later on we killed time with watching DVDs and played PS3. After dinner, we go to my room and ready to call it a day. Lucky enough for Murata, my bed is a king sized one, so we could sleep freely without worrying much about who'll be on the floor the next morning.

"Ne, Shibuya"

"What?"

"Regretting it now?

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, its about Wolfram"

_Wolfram._

"What about him?"

"Well you didn't ask him for his number, or even ask where did he live, or where's his school…"

Silent.

"Man, you really messed up the chance"

"I know… I've been thinking about that."

"And?"

"What can I do now? Its been a week and more"

"Shibuya, sometimes you tend to be so dense"

"Is that a compliment?"

"What would you do… if you get the chance to meet him again?"

"I will smile?"

"Yare yare*"

_Oh well… its not like I'm gonna meet him again…_

With that, I closed my eyes

"Night Shibuya"

"Yeah"

* * *

06.35 am

I parked my Bentley in basement, along with the other car. The school basement was filled with lot of luxury car. There's Jaguar, Maserati, Lexus, BMW, Alfa Romeo, Saleen, Audi, Mazda, Mercedez…

"Just like a showroom eh Shibuya?" Murata said while laughing.

"Indeed a good eye-candy for me" we walked towards the door, with something written on it.

LOBBY

I grabbed the door knob, and pulled the door.

_Whoa, just like a modern coliseum_!

The Senior High building was like an O-shaped building, and in the middle of it there is a beautiful yard with fountain along with the flower, bench, trees, and perfectly cut grass. This is where the basement lead to. It was a good sight, relaxing one. The classes were divided with 3 floors, first year was on the 3rd floor, the upperclassman on the 2nd floor, and the 3rd year student on the 1st floor. Above the 3rd floor was the outdoor and indoor sports court, and also cafeteria. I heard they provide the students with tennis court, basketball, volley, hockey, swimming pool, marathon track, badminton, and ping pong.

The student laboratory was on the 5th floor, where we could use the computers freely, and so the biological class lab, and chemical practice lab. The 6th one was where the library and infirmary. This school provide us with a full connection wi-fi access area, and 19 kind of club activities. The teacher's room were on the next U-shaped building, with the administration, cleaning service, horse riding track –and also stable, golf, soccer, and American football.

_This is awesome._

"Shibuya! Lets see which class we get"

I nod, and walk with him to the SITe machine (Student Information Terminal), this is where we swipe our id card and get all the information we need. I inserted my id card.

'Welcome Shibuya Yuuri'

… _you don't have to greet with full name_

I push the class information, and there.

1-a

"Great, we're on the same class, Shibuya!" Murata was on my left, also checking his class. Later I pushed the 'exit' and 'Goodbye' was heard.

We continued our way to the elevators, it was a double way elevator, we took the right one, which lead us to the second floor. The left one was for people who wanted to go down. I take a deep breathe and walk through all the people. This is the morning of my very first day in Shin Makoku. I say 'hello' to a few friends I haven't seen in a while, and continue to the 3rd floor. "We're almost there" Murata inform me. Compared to the second floor, the 3rd floor are much more crowded. No wonder, all the freshmen are in the 3rd floor, while the 3rd year get an extended holiday. "I'm going to the toilet for a sec" Murata said and make his move to the toilet near us. I decided to walk in first into the class. I grabbed the door knob, ready to open. Seems like someone inside the class is opening it too. I waited there, and the door opened.

I caught his eye. I took a step back.

_Its him! _

My brain seems to malfunction again. I couldn't even say one word out.

_Was this dream or reality? _

My heartbeat answered my question. Its beating faster like crazy; heartbeat explode.

I always feel this magic every time I'm with him.

"Hello," I say smiling, and scratching my head. _I'm so nervous._

We stared each other.

"Yuuri" he called my name.

**BRUUKKK!**

"Yuuri!"

"Someone collapse!"

"Kyaaa Shibuya kun collapse!"

"What? What happened?"

"I think he hit pretty hard on floor when he lost consciousness"

"Hey you! Help me take him to the infirmary"

"What's wrong Shibuya? How can he collapse?"

"I don't know what happened, the last time he was just fine!"

"Wolfram kun?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Never mind. Lets go to infirmary"

"How is his condition Gisela san?

*_Infirmary_*

I heard Murata's voice.

_it is so dark here, what's happening? I feel like my head is spinning around._

"Don't worry, he will recover soon"

_I don't recognize that voice, who's that?_

"I wonder what made him collapse? Do you have any idea miss?"

_my head hurts._

"Before I answer that, who was the last person with Shibuya kun?"

_what? What is wrong with me?_

"He was with me."

_Uh… this voice…Extremely pretty person…_

"Do you guys argue?"

_I tried to remember…_

"No we were not."

_Ugh, what happened to me_

"Or do you see Shibuya kun have some kind of weird breathing before he lost consciousness?"

_Where am i? _this room is all white.

"….No."

I tried to sit on the bed.

"That's weird."

"Why?"

"From my assumption, he collapsed because he was out of oxygen. Seems like he had trouble to breathe at that time"

"…."

"Do you have a fever, Wolfram kun? Your face's all red"

"I'm not! I'll just go back to class. Humph"

'clicked' I hear the door shut.

_What the hell… I'm so ashamed of myself. I've never been so humiliated in my life like this! To collapse in front of him… Stupid thing! Ahhh… how come this feelings grow so much this time? The last time I was with him I could still manage to breathe… and now I was here in infirmary, just because I forgot to breathe!_

"Shibuya, are you awake?"

"…Yeah."

"How do you feel Shibuya kun?" the green haired lady asked me.

"I'm fine now, thank you, uh…"

"Its Gisela" she said while smiling.

"Thank you, Gisela san"

"You're welcome, Shibuya kun. But may I asked you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have an asthma?"

"….No." I shook my head.

"How could you out of oxygen then?"

"I… I…" I looked at both of them, still wearing a curious expression towards me.

"I… Forgot to breathe."

_People say that looks can be deceiving._

_These past 15 years, I have been always agree with that._

_But this time,_

_I know looks can be deceiving, but I never seen anybody shine the way he do. _

_He's… captivating_

_The first person to make me kneel;_

_make my heart beat like mad._

_And now you even make me forgot how to breathe._

_How should I face you…?_

We took the elevator down to the 3rd floor, to go back to class. Its been one hour and a half since I passed out. Gisela san insisted on bandaging my head, because I hit it hard on the floor, she say. "Are you sure about going back to class Shibuya?" Murata turned at me. "I'm sure Murata, I will be fine." "If you say so, anyway, you looked good with the bandage" he say, and we finally arrive in front of the class room. I take a deep breathe and knock the door. "Come in" was heard inside the room. I opened the door. All eyes were set upon me, my face, and the bandage on my head. I caught his eyes, again.

_I can't help myself if you look like an angel. Extremely stunning person._

_We're in the same class, eh... _

_i hope this would be the last time i collapse._

_

* * *

_

To be continued.

**AN**: Heiii How was it? Good enough? **Please Read and then Review**… Pretty please? All you have to do is just click that Review this chapter… lol.

Did you know, reviews really supports me :-O

I am really sorry for the wrong tenses and grammar error again… Please tell me what you're thinking, your opinion, advice, everything. Thank you again for reading this… The last chap only got 8 reviews, I hope this one will be more than eight review. o^^o

Regards, Hatealone.


	3. Jealousy vs Curiosity

**AN**: Hello there! I'm so happy when I opened my email and I got reviews… Thank you so much. It is above my expectation that the last chapter could bring such entertainment to you, all the reader. Thank you again, for wasting your time with this story. Oh and I want to say sorry for the mistake I made in chapter 2, I decided to reply the reviewer here.

**Gothic Puppy**, Thank you for loving this story, and the way Yuuri act here. Please continue supporting me!

**eclst,** I will try my best to update soon, and make this story more interesting for you to read. Thank you for reviewing! *grin*

**smilesunhi**, Yes, don't worry dear, they would absolutely have longer conversation… *evil grin* I love Yuuram moments too, and thank you for the support!

**eirina**, Thank you so much for the long reviews, I LOVE IT! Thank you for understanding their sweet moments too. Thank you so much, really. Yes, I got the 'remote' idea from the Hollywood movie like iron man… Hahaha. Yes, I always liked the way they blushed for each other, and I thought that it was indeed a sweet moment I could not even skip! Roger, Ma'am, their scene and conversation will be longer than the last one, promise!

**wolfram27**, Hey there! Thank you for reviewing chapter 2! I hope you will enjoy this chapter 3 ^^

**Miyuki Meiru**, Yes, LOL I knew it sound stupid… but yet, for me it's the most romantic event-ever for someone like Yuuri, who had been in 6 relationships to collapse just like that because someone special called his name. He's too captivated by wolfram that he just forgot to breathe… *sounds so romantic* lol! Thank you again for reviewing!

**Evelyn0404**, Thank you for enjoying the last chapter Evelyn, I hope this chapter would not disappoint you, hehe.

**Kammy**, Thank you so much for reminding me about that **BUTLER and BUTCHER** in chap 2 . Geez…! The right one is Butler, and when I realize what mistake I made, it sound so stupid for me not to recognize it sooner before I upload it, I'm really sorry if that mistake made you less enjoy the story. Thank you again for reminding me!

**labyrinthe, **Thank you for loving chapter 2 and reviewed it! Yes… I really like "i… forgot to breathe" too…! Lol stupidly romantic :D

**Veluca, **Thanks a lot for your hard effort on reading this whole story ;p I owe you a lot for the support. *DANCE*

**yuuram2fangirl, **Thank you for your support! I'll update ASAP, hehehe!

**pikeebo, **Yes… in this story you will never ever find angst, especially about Dear Wolfram. I can't stand angst, so you don't have to worry. My heart hurts a lot when I read about how they write poor Wolfram going after 'the Yuuri' who has no heart at all, and I'm sick of it. Yuuri in my story is a wonderful person. Thank you for reviewing :D

**ryuuzaki16, **Thank you for liking my story *giggle* Yes, my Yuuri here might be a bit different and a lot more open minded with his feelings to Wolfram. Don't ever think you'll find a "But we're both male Wolfram, lets just be friends" in my story. HAHAHA. I love 'I forgot to breath' too! As I say, it was stupidly romantic ;p

**XZanayu**, Thank you for reviewing chapter 2! Hope you enjoy this :D

**yuUrAm-.a.-riwOlf**, Lol a bit wimpy eh about collapsing? I can't help it, it sounds so stupidly romantic for me… I like the idea 3 Thanks! Anyway, I always think of Japan like super modern city that surrounded by a modern electronic so SITe wasn't really big deal…maybe? lol. Thank you for reviewing chapter 2!

**lili974WOLF, **Merci beaucoup! S'il vous plait continuer a lire mon histoire :D

**ruby red 1989**, Thank you for liking chapter 2 :D please continue reading the next chapter!

**FioraLee Yue**, At least, you reviewed chap 2! I was thinking about not posting chapter 3 if you haven't reviewed my chap 2 yet. And there, I opened my email and got a nice review. Thank you so much! I'll try to make improvements on the sentences :D thank you for the clasp, lol!

I do not own KKM, I wished I have, I would at least make Yuuri in the Anime to be more… attractive, and… He and Wolfram will… *censored* Oh, I wished the anime were so much more like in the novel… Yuuri was so sweet there… He even called Wolfram "Honey chan" for once… *goingcrazy* Did anyone notice about the song Jennifer sang in chapter 2? It was 'Arigatou,' KKM's theme song :D it's a good one, don't you agree?

* * *

**Chapter III, J-Less-See Vs Cure-Io-City**

Rated: T

Pairing: Yuuri Wolfram (Wolfuri / Yuuram)

AU, a bit OOC.

"I believe you are Shibuya Yuuri?" The teacher says. "Yes, Sir." I stand up as gallantly as I can with the bandage on my head. _Am I trying to impress the teacher? Or someone else… _I shake my head. "You guys can go to your seat now," we look for the available seats, there's only 3 left unoccupied chair. Right in front of the teacher's desk, and the two left is… right in front of _him _and right beside _him_, the closest to the windows. _Which one should I choose? Of course, I want to sit near him. But what if I get too close to him that I collapse again? _I turn to Murata, and we walk rather slowly to decide things. Seems like he notice it, so he slows down his step too. What a good friend I have. We're walking closer to _his_ seat. This heartbeat is going madly again. _Calm down_ _Yuuri, don't forget to breathe… Focus.. Focus!_

I have decided to take the seat next to him. I can feel his gaze towards me. I pull the chair backwards and sit there. Murata chose to sit in front of him. Later then I put my eyes on the teacher, its biology. The class is nice, not so crowded. One class consists of 20 students, and there's a rather big plasma TV on top of the board, along with the speaker on the upper left side and upper right side. Sitting beside the window is nice too, I can feel the wind blows, and get to see what's below there. What matters most was I could get this close to him… almost everyday. I smile happily like an idiot, really. I'm thankful enough that the teacher didn't see that. I turn to see him, focusing to the board where the teacher explains about the human bone. _Silly, just looking at him like this can rival the feelings I have when dad brought me a SLR McLaren_. _Silly. _

I turn to see the teacher again, afraid of getting caught staring at _this extremely stunning person _beside me for a long time. I wonder what made him studying in Japan? Where does he live? Hometown? Favorite food, color, drinks, restaurant, cars, music, I want to know everything about him. This urge's too much. I just meet him again today, and now I feel like I am going to ask all about his life – _isn't that too much?_ I should go step by step. I don't want to rush. I'll try talk to him when the lesson's over. I look at my watch, its 08.30 am, one more hour. Talking about break time, I remembered about school club activities, _I haven't decided on what I'm going to join. Basket, tennis, golf, hockey, horse riding, swimming, baseball, american football, which one? Hmm I like them all. Wait, I should choose a club which have less girl_. Their scream and gossiping was hell.

_Which one he join? _I'll ask later.

"Open page eleven, and do the essay from number one to 10. I'll give you time until this class is over. You're free to work in pairs." The teacher says, sitting on his desk and read a really thick book.

The class' rather noisy now, not so loud thou, because there are a few students who decide to work in pairs, and they talked much. While me, I'm still at my desk, decided to work alone. The essay isn't a big deal. Don't get me wrong, readers! I'm no stupid and lazy coach potato person. I write down my name on a paper, and begin to write the answer down. I periodically turn to check on him, I don't know why; I just want to see his face. But seems like my little peace will be no more. I almost forgot that this class which consist of 20 people were filled with nine boys and ten girls. And those girls seem to plan something up. They're looking at this direction, giggling. I look at Wolfram, he's still focusing his essay, and ignore the girls' giggling. _Maybe I should ignore them too. Ok lets continue to question number four. _ "Umm, excuse me Shibuya kun," say the unfamiliar voice standing next to me. I turn up to see a girl with a long brown hair, smiling. "Yeah?" I ask. "I was wondering… if you… co-could help me with question number three?" I raise my eyebrow. "Number three? Sure, I finished it already. Here" I say to her while giving my paper. I turn to see Wolfram again, he's still writing down the essay. _He… didn't even bother to look at me. Am I the only one who feels this magic?_ Oh well. Why am I being so melancholy now? Silly. "Shibuya kun?" her words snapped me back. "Yeah?" "Do you mind, if my other friend joins here too?" she ask with a hesitate look. Sigh. "There're only 4 of us, hehe." she add with a peace finger. I rub my head; _this is going to be noisy. _"Well, if you insist." I say with a low voice, but seems like she heard it, she give the signal to her friends. And they… looked so happy. Silly.

The next 30 minutes I try my best to ignore all of their question, "which club will you join, what is your hobby, what kind of music you like, where is my fave place to go, do I have a girlfriend," and the last question made me froze for a bit.

"Do you have someone you like, Shibuya kun?"

_Whoa, what a question._

I look at Wolfram again, and I let a laugh.

"Yes, I have" I say happily.

My answer shocked them a little, and the next question was heard.

"Who is the lucky girl?" they ask with a curious face.

_A girl? Are you kidding me?_

_He's right beside you…_

"Well that's a secret." I reply.

"No fun!" one of them says.

"Is she on the same school?"

I look at Wolfram again, maybe for the 21st times. This time, he turns to see me too, and we caught each other's eyes. I feel a jolt in my body. Ok my heartbeat is slamming hard now.

"Oh my GOD Shibuya kun are you okay? You have a fever?" one of them asks,

"Ah, I'm fine, really…" I look down. _Please don't collapse again. _I put my hands on my chest. _Calm down dude, come on. If you beat that hard again, I might not be opening my eyes ever again of heart attack._

"Your body heat seems to raise, Shibuya kun. Maybe you should go to infirmary?"

"No, no I'm fine thank you. Lets just continue with the essay."

In other hand, a blonde guy was seen… rather furious.

* * *

The bell rang as we have finished the essay. I stand up and walked to the teacher to give the paper and get back to my seat for cleaning up the mess. "Yo, Shibuya!" Murata come and pat my shoulder. "You must be enjoying your party with the girl eh?" he mocks me in front of Wolfram, is he going mad? Holy cow!

"I'm not, Murata. Stop talking non-sense" I reply him. And send my eye signal

_What are you trying to do, Murata!_

He grins. Suddenly he turns to Wolfram, who's still seating on his chair, Wolfram look a bit irritated. "You're not going to the cafeteria?" Wolfram looks at Murata with a raising eyebrow. _Good, you should not believe in Murata_, and I laugh. He looked at me, and as usual, I stopped laughing because my heart is slamming again. I do the near-extremely-stunning-person-syndrome again, scratching my hair. "Will you join us?" I ask while grinning.

"If you insist," he answered, and stood up with a humph.

_He's blushing again, how captivating. _

We begin to walk outside the class.

"Why don't you just go with your happy four girl friend" he say, rather rude. No, rather cute I suppose. "Eh?" "Don't you enjoy your ever lasting time with them?" He add, and I blink confusingly. I turn to Murata, to see he's smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, your four girl friend who glues you like a magnet"

"What about them?"

"Why don't you just go with them, instead you ask me to"

"I… don't really like them."

"SO you DO like them a bit" he say, rather mad, and cute…

"No, I did not say that I like them,"

"Talk with the wall" he says with a frown. "Just go find your secret crush."

"No need to" I bluntly reply. _He's already here with me…_

He glared at me.

_Gulp._

"Why are you so angry? What did I do?" I ask innocently.

_What did I do wrong? _

_Why is he being so mad about?_

"Who says I'm angry? I am NOT!"

"See, you talked like a mad one with a high voice, Wolf."

_Did I just say Wolf? _

"I…" he froze there, consuming the words I just spill. 'Wolf'

His face reddened. "Your fever still hasn't go down ne, Wolfram kun?" Murata ask with concern. Too much concern?

_What? Wolfram has a fever? _

I don't know how fast my hands could move, but I found my right hands already touching his forehead to check his fever. _I didn't know I could be this bold. _

I pause to think. He's…warm. But I think it's not a fever. I decide to re-check with my own body heat. So I move closer to him, I put my hand on his neck, and I let my forehead touches his head.

_I think he's ok besides his increasing body heat and the red cheek. _

I look at him, just to suddenly remember how close we are. As soon as that, my heart is slamming hard again. I can feel my ear become so hot, and my fingers just get so cold in a sudden. Cold sweat. _Breathe, breathe Yuuri._ "I-I'm sorry Wolfram, I didn't mean to do anything bad to you" with that, I release my hand from his neck. And I scratch my hair again. Nervous syndrome. "Stop scratching your hair, Yuu-wimp! You're destroying your bandage," he shot me a death glare. I turn to Murata, still smirking again. What does he up to now?

_Did I hear it right when he says wimp?_

"Uh… did you just say what? Wimp?" I ask, confuse.

Without answering my question, he just walks to where the students usually queue for the food. I exchange looks with Murata, then we follow him. I can see that there are so many girls and guys who stare at Wolfram with awe. _Stop looking at him._ I shot them a dead glare just like what Wolfram did to me. It worked out eventually; they stop looking at my prince and turn away.

I'm standing right behind Wolfram, and Murata is on my left, and he whisper something to me "Shibuya, you should stand beside him," and he grinned. I encourage myself to do so, and now I'm standing right beside Wolfram. He looked at me and he smiled. I… was shocked. Is there any word beyond shock? I just couldn't find the right word to express my feelings.

"That's the first time you smile at me," I say while rubbing my neck. Nervous syndrome.

"Lucky you, then" he reply with a smirk.

"You really should smile often, you look… amazing, really." He let a little laugh out, and answered with a kind of expression that I would not forget for the rest of my life.

"Make me smile then"

I was left speechless. This heartbeat is SLAMMING MADLY it's just suddenly feel so hot in here. Holy cow. I feel like the blood in my body suddenly rises into my head in an instant.

"I…need water. What do you want to have?" I asked both of them, a little bit shaking. "Coke," the extremely stunning person says. "I'll have orange juice Shibuya"

"Ok be right back"

I walk to where the vending machine is, and waited for my turn to come. I look at my hand, and I could still feel the cold sweat. I touch my forehead and it feels so damn cold. _Thank God I didn't collapse_.

"Shibuya kun?" says the unfamiliar voice. I turn to see a few girls standing next to me. "Yeah?"

"Um, I was thinking if I could take a photo with you?" she says while blushing.

_Geez. Who am i? I'm no Brad Pitt!_

I let a sigh, and she seems to recognize it. I feel sorry for her. I mean, she didn't make any mistake or something bad, still I hurt her just because this little request of taking photos. Just when I was about to say "Alright, just once", came the familiar voice, saying, "So this is what you called 'I need some water' huh?"

"Wolfram?" I turn to see him. The girls who asked me to take some photos was totally afraid of him, and she left us like a lamb chased by a wolf.

"I cant believe you flirt with any girl in just one day"

"What? I don't flirt with them!"

"Hmph!" He crossed his arms and turned away from me.

"Ne, ne, you two really looked like a lovebird who argue because of jea-lou-sy, ne…" Murata say with a mocking tone. "Its so interesting to see you both arguing." He smirked.

"You two **should **start dating each other."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Daikenja, but I don't date a flirty one." He replies so fast. So fast that it kind of hurt me, did he really think that I was a flirty one?

"Wolfram, I don't flirt with any of the girl in this school, never once." I convince him.

"And why should I believe your words?"

"You have to start believing me"

"Why do I HAVE to start believing you?" his tone raises.

"Of course you have to start believe in me! I'm your soon-gonna-be-boyfriend!"

We stared at each other; completely ignoring other people.

"What did you just said?" he asked with a reddish cheek.

"I'm your future boyfriend"

Without a word, he left me again, on the vending machine, regaining my oxygen.

"That was an amazing love declaration, Shibuya. I never thought you'd be that bold." He laughed really loud. "Shut up Murata," I say to him. People were staring at me. Some of them were whispering another one, making new hot news. "Lets just go."

We walked outside the cafeteria. "Why did you think the wagamama puu leaves you like that Shibuya?"

* * *

Silly Yuuri! How could he said that **in front of everyone**? How could you propose going steady with a Von Bielefeld at school's cafeteria? Holy Shinou! You're no romantic at all!

I can feel the blush on my cheek; it was so hard to hide that reddish cheek with my white skin. I walk my way to the class.

The first one they tried to flirt with him at the class, and then at the cafeteria! That's your own fault to be so damn attractive Yuuri! And why treat them so nice? At that party you didn't even ask for my number or anything, and then you let me go insane for almost 2 weeks thinking of you! And now I finally meet you again with so many flirty fans of yours! I cursed. What do you expect me to do? Believe in all your words while you were surrounded by all of your sick fans! Damn you for being so irresistibly hot!

I sit down at my chair.

I looked at his seat. Yuuri, you really think I didn't know you were staring at me and turned to see me for 21 times? And still, you still talked about that secret crush of yours! What do you expect me to do? Believe in your actions, or your words? After that you asked me to join you and that daikenja, and then you go saying I look amazing when I smile, and AFTER THAT, you… you… okay, she approached you first to take some photos. BUT STILL! You're going to say yes when I didn't stop you! If only I could control a fireball, I'd be sure those sticky fan girls and boys go roasted!

"_I'm your future boyfriend"_

How can he get so much self-confidence at that time?

…The bell just rang. He'll be here soon.

* * *

I am on the way to class with Murata. I still don't know what to act next. Should I say sorry? But If I say sorry, it means that **I was being** flirty, which in fact, I didn't flirt with anyone. I don't have any interest in other people, just you. "What should I do Murata…" I ask in a low voice. "Just be yourself, Shibuya. Don't worry, I guarantee that your godly face will make your sin covered" and he laughed again.

Sigh.

Almost at the class. I take a deep breath and entered the class along with Murata. There he is, sitting at his chair. He always look stunning, whatever he do. I go to my chair and sit down. I turn to see him, again. It has become a new habit for me to see his face. The teacher hasn't come yet, so I'm free to look at him as long as I want.

…_Am I being freaky? _Maybe I should ask for his permission first.

"Wolfram?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if I look at you for a long time?"

"…."

_Silly Yuuri, making me blush with that kind of stupid question. No one ever asked me that. _

"Your eyes, you decide."

"Ok then, thank you for letting me"

I stared at him. And I just remembered how angry he looked at the cafeteria.

"You know, I once thought that I'll never be able to met you again," I finally say, and he turns to see me. "But here you are, shocking me to the max." I say and I let a little laugh out. I'm scratching my hair again. A habit of nervousness close to extremely stunning person syndrome, that's how I called it. His eyes are still on mine.

"I'm glad I meet you again. And… I'm sorry if I made you angry in the first day of school,"

"Hmph. Just try not to collapse again"

"I will," I say with a smile.

"How's your head?"

"Nothing to worry, I'm a superman." He grinned after hearing my answer.

"Superman who collapse" he teases me.

"Because he was too captivated by someone that he forgot to breathe" Murata suddenly join.

"I'm so gonna kill you, Murata!" I throw myself at his chair and ready to attack him. But he was saved by the teacher who just came in. I get back to my seat then.

_Whoa, I've never seen a teacher as… beautiful as he is._

The class is in awe too.

I caught Wolfram looking at me with furious eyes, again. _What now?_

I make a body language to Wolfram, 'What?'

He shot a deadly glare like 'stop drooling over that stupid teacher!'

'I didn't drool after him! _Holy cow!_ He's not even my type!'

'I'll be watching you!' with that, he turned to the front.

"I'm really sorry for my lateness in the first day. Lets begin with getting to know each other ok?" he says beautifully. With that long silky lavender hair, I wonder why this man didn't make to a modeling career. He has everything it need, body, hair, skin, and face. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Gunter Von Christ. You can call me Mr. Von Christ." He says while observing the student. And he stopped at me?

"My, What is your name young man?"

"Shibuya Yuuri, Mr. Von Christ." I answer him.

"Just call me Gunter, okay Yuuri?"

"Err… Yeah Gunter"

"Good boy! Now lets begin to page number 1."

I turn to see Wolfram again, is he cursing or saying something that I didn't know? I'm not really sure. When I turn to where Gunter is, he's looking at me. So in other words, I was looking at Wolfram, and Wolfram was looking at Gunter, and Gunter was looking at me. A nice triangle combination? Definitely no. I look down to my book after he smiles so gracefully to me. I wonder what kind of freak this Gunter guy is.

The next 3 hours in history class was so boring. And the way Gunter stared at me was really… weird. I mean, he looked at me just like someone who just saved his life. And he called me Yuuri, and it was just me who was allowed to call him by his name.

The history lesson is going to end soon, and so do my time with him. I realize that the hardest word to say is 'bye-bye'. I must think of something that could keep us in contact. So it'll never be 'bye-bye', instead, it'll be 'see you later'.

….

_Email._

_Yes, mail._

The school bell finally rings, giving us the permission to thank the teacher and leave the classroom. When Murata turn at me, I give him a signal like _give me time with him_, and he nodded, understand. "Can I walk you to the basement?"

"What?" He seem disbelieving what I said.

All the way down to the basement…

I walked next to him, in a slow pace. We both walk slowly. _Time, please stop. _

I'm gathering all my guts to ask for his email address. But the words just would not easily escape from my mouth. We walked in silent, but it's a kind of tranquil silent. I mean, it's not an awkward one. I wonder how it feels to hold his hand. Must be another heaven… _Stop daydreaming. Continue with the current target: _

_Ask his mail._

I scratch my hair. The bandage is still in my head. I'm glad the blood doesn't spill.

_Ask his mail…_

My head is filled with unusual fog that is really heavy.

_Ask his mail!_

I put both of my hand on my hip. I looked down for a moment, and look up to him.

**_Ask. His. Mail. NOW. _**

Okay.

"Wolfram." Braving myself to call him.

"Hm?" He set his eyes upon me. Really… He's as stunning as always.

"You have an email?" _Stupid, of course he has. Is that the best question you can ask him? Moron._

"Of course I have." He answered, slightly blushed.

"Umm… would you mind… giving me your mail address… if you don't mind…"

"Fine" he wrote it down on a piece of paper, and he gives it to me.

"Thanks! You know what? I'll contact you later!" I swear my expression just now would become a laughing stock for the entire Japan. I smile so stupidly moronic.

Later then he enters his car, and in just a few second, his car's already out of sight. I jumped like a crazy idiot who just win a lottery.

_YES YES YES YES!_

_

* * *

__Yuuri, you dumb. Is getting my email address makes you that happy?_

I can't help but to smile.

_Silly Yuuri… _

_That's sweet of you._

This heartbeat is making some noise now.

* * *

I hurried to my car, unlock the door, and take my phone. I save his mail address in my contact. _I'll add him when I get back home._ I fold the paper he gave me very carefully to my wallet. _Hehe, his handwriting is as beautiful as his face. _

I drive happily to home, smiling all the way to my garage. "Is something good happened, Yuuri sama?" Dacascos the butler asked, confused. "I haven't seen you smile like that…in a long time." He added, rubbing his chin.

I give a super wide white teeth smile to him with one thumb up, and enter the living room. "Mom, I'll be in my room!" I shout, and make my way to my room upstairs. I turned on my laptop, waiting for it to be ready to use. I clicked the application; log in my account, and clicked the 'Add new contact'.

To:

Wolfram (wolfram_vbatyahoodotcom)

Subject:

Hi

_I don't know what to write._

…..

_Honestly, what should I write?_ '_Hello, what are you doing?'_ '_Hello Wolfram.' Skip._ '_Hey are you free?' What? I'm gonna pick him up?_ '_I missed you already.' He'd think I'm a freak_ '_I want to meet you'_ '_Hey, arrived at home now? What r u doing?' sounds good enough for me._

I write it down

To:

Wolfram (wolfram_vbyahoodotcom)

Subject:

Hi

[Hey, arrived at home now? What are you doing?]

I paused to think for a moment, and then clicked 'Send'.

* * *

**One new unread message**. 'click'

From:

s_yuuri_hfyahoodotcom

Subject:

Hi

[Hey, arrived at home now? What are you doing?]

_s_yuuri_hf? What does it stand for? Hf? I thought his name was Shibuya Yuuri…_

To:

Wimp (s_yuuri_hfyahoodotcom)

Subject:

Re: Hi

[What does the hf stand for?]

'Send'

He replied:

[Why didn't you answer my question first? And you put my name as Wimp on your contact list? How could you…]

i write the reply:

[What do you want? I'll change it, as Yuuri and then you'll go collapsing again. Smirk.]

….

_He has not reply. It's been 3 minutes._

…_._

_What is he doing?_

_

* * *

_I've been busy using my laptop dictionary to find the most suitable nickname for him. I thought 'stunning' would suit him the best, but yet I found another one that over-matched 'stunning'.

'**Gorgeous**'.

Ok, I would definitely make you curious too, Wolfram. I laughed like a crazy otaaku.

I edited my contact list, to change his nickname. Now I'm ready to reply his text.

To:

E.G.P (wolfram_vbatyahoodotcom)

Subject:

Hi

[Sorry took so long to reply. So, do you like your new nickname I gave you? Smirk.]

[Well, I didn't waited for your reply, so don't bother say sorry. E.G.P? What's that?]

_How adorable. I can imagine how you'd react, you'd cross your arms, turned your head away from me, and say "well. I didn't wait for your reply, so don't bother say sorry. Humph" should fit you the best._ I smile, knowing my imagination must be right. I write down to reply his text.

[That's a secret I'll never tell. Grins]

'Send'

I still remembered perfectly how jaw dropping his smile was.

He got a smile that could light up this whole town.

_Extremely Gorgeous Person._

_

* * *

_To be continue_  
_

**AN: **Hellloooo! So, what do you think? Good enough? Please tell me whatever you think! It's not hard to click the 'Review This Chapter' lol.

My Internet connection hasn't been repaired yet, so I upload this chapter and post it on College's Library, omg. Well then, I'll be waiting for the reviews then –wink-

Thank you very much for reading chapter III, **Jealousy Vs Curiosity.**

Regards, Hatealone


	4. The Blonde and The 'wow' Guy

**AN**: Hello again faithful readers! I'm glad can I make it to chapter 4. Therefore, I want to say thank you again, for all of you, who've read TWA and continually write reviews for me. I'm so glad for the review you people gave me; **really it is the best support I could ever had whenever I'm blank and don't know what to write**. I'm really sorry for the very late update, usually I updated in less than a week, but it's been more than two month since the last time I update the last chapter, so did anyone miss my story? Giggle. So here's chapter IV. Hope you'll enjoy it as much I do! I'm sorry because I couldn't reply all of your reviews directly to your account at ffnet, I had my reasons, really, hope you readers wouldn't mind I put my reply here…

I have edited a few things here, please enjoy!

**Miyuki Meiru**, Glad you like the EGP too! Of course our dear Wolfram has something for the black haired one… smirk! Sorry took so long for chap 4! I hope you still remember my story.

**Veluca**, Hi there eL! Wkwkwk Thank you for the suspender and bolster!

**eclst**, Thank you for reading and reviewing chapter 3 :D hope you'll like chap 4 too!

**ruby red 1989**, Thank you, while imagining this plot, I grinned like an idiot too :p

**smilesunhi**, Hi there long reviewer! Hahaha glad you like chap 3 so much! I am happy that my little story could bring such joy and smile to your life :D With you praising me like that, I don't plan on disappointing you! Please continue supporting this story and tell me what you think of it! And thank you for the 'couch' thing, lol. Sorry for my late update *sob I guarantee chapter IV'll make you smile-widely.

**FioraLee Yue**, Finally chapter 4, after the long time… :D Thank you for supporting me through all this time! Thank you, for loving this story… (and the author too, LOL) I'll try to keep up to your expectation, please tell me whatever that's on your mind about this story… I'll be waiting for your review *wink Ah, I love the long review, *hugs

**XZanayu**, Yes, long way to go! I hope you like this chapter too! Thank you for reviewing!

**eirina**, Frankly, I couldn't help but to smile after I read your review :D that's my fave line too on chap 3! Grins. Thank you so much for the long review, I'm glad you like it, and I'm not planning on disappointing you either. I hope chap 4 could also bring smile to your face! I'll be waiting for your review again :)

**yUrAm-.a.-riwOLf**, I'm glad you still manage to remember giving me a review after reading chapter 3 :D that's sweet of you, thank you! Please don't get tired of reading and waiting the next chap too ;p

**-strange-and-weird-**, Hello there, first time reviewing, I assume? Thank you for reading the entire chapter and review it! Hope you'll like chap 4/

**hower**, Thank you for being the 'middle man' for my sake… And for promoting plus supporting me!

**Chapter IV The Blonde and The 'wow' Guy**

Pairings: I couldn't even imagine anyone else beside Wolfram and Yuuri.

Rated: T

AU, bit OOC

There's a lot of Wolfram's POV in this chapter, don't get confused! Read carefully :D

Shin Makoku High School.

Finally it's Friday, the last day for going to school of the week. I couldn't help but to smile, as I make my way to the class. Just thinking about being able to see him made my heart flutter. I remember the conversation I had with him yesterday, it was really entertaining, I couldn't even ask for more. I never knew I could feel this much, so much that it feels like my hearts under attack from an E.G.P.

I open the door slowly, to find that all the seats are empty. Of course, its still 06.20 am in the morning. Why do I bother going to school this early? To be honest, I can't get much sleep yesterday; I was thinking about him all night, his smile, his smile, his smile, his face, his emerald eye, it's all about him. And his words "_make me smile then_" just couldn't escape from my mind, 24 hours. I could still perfectly picture his expression at that time…

_Maybe for the world, Monalisa or Julia Robert's smile is the best, but for me,_

_It'll definitely be Wolfram's._

Uh, my knee almost hit a chair. _I should stop imagining him while walking_. I sit at my usual chair, waiting at the class. I look through the window beside me, as I wait for him to arrive. The weather's still nice today, and we will be having a horseback-riding lesson today. I looked at my mobile phone, and my wallpaper caught my attention. It's the picture of me, when I was about four or five years old. I laugh, _Mom. When did you change this? I didn't even notice it._I look at my watch, and look through the window again. I wonder if the horseback riding will be fun today.

_Where's my sunshine… he hasn't arrived till now_. I crossed my arms and wait patiently. "Shibuya!" He almost made me shocked. "What on earth happened? You arrived at this early?" Murata asks, put his bag on his chair and sit down. He turns to face me, with anxiety. "What? I just don't want to be late Murata" I manage to answer him. He looked annoyed, "As-if-i-would-believe-that. Shibuya, I'm not stupid." _Okay, I just want to see him so badly that I couldn't sleep last night, and I end up going to school this early…_ "I just want to see him as early as I could" I finally say. Oh my, I wonder why my cheek flushed, I was just admitting something crucial to this kind of person. Bad decision. I turn my head towards the window again, so that Murata would not be able to see my reddish cheek. "What, Shibuya? YOU WANTED TO SEE VON BIELEFELD THAT BAD?" I wonder why he had to say it so loud. I turn to see him again with an annoyed look, and he's grinning evilly. As I proceed to wonder what he is up to, I caught someone standing silently at the door, and it seems like he heard that loud shout of Murata. I cursed silently. Frustrated, I don't know what to do or to say anymore.

I caught his eye on me.

"Hello… Wolfram" I rubbed my neck and gave him a smile. He answers me with a reddish cheek; "Morning" and he close his eye for a second and walk to his seat, to where he belong… Next to me. I smile happily again, and of course toward the windows. I didn't have any courage yet to smile in front of him. I couldn't face him, after what Murata said out loud. And my cheek is still red. I cover my nose with my left hand, praying that the reddened area would disappear soon. Unconsciously, I turned to see Wolfram, and he looked dazzlingly gorgeous, as always. My cheek heated up. _Oops._I turned to the windows again. "Ah, you guys seems to have a fever again, your cheek is unbelievably red…" Murata stated, mockingly. I looked at Wolfram, again, to find that he's blushing, and tried his best to hide that. I had the urge here inside my heart **to go and hugged him tightly **just like my own personal wonderful pillow. I feel like there is a war inside my heart, a Great War. _Bad idea Yuuri, calm yourself._I should stop, but seems like my thoughts keep going on imagining how I'd hugged him, and how nice it would be… My blood seems to boil inside, and this heartbeat wouldn't stop making noisy sound. My head suddenly feels so hot, and I put my hands on my forehead. I felt something flowing inside my nose. Murata and Wolfram seems to notice, as they put their attention on me, with a shocked and confuse expression. "Are you okay, Yuuri?" He asked, concern about me. His eyes filled with worry and care; but hell, my heart is going to explode hearing that from an E.G.P! _Why did he have to call me by my name at this time?_

Something bad is happening.

_Nosebleed._

I could smell the blood now.

I covered my nose again, but the blood still manages to escape through my finger. "Excuse me! I just had an insolent thoughts!" and with that, I hurriedly went to the toilet near the classroom. I look at the mirror in front of me, feeling so ashamed. I didn't make any good impression to Wolfram, first I collapse in front of him, second, I made him angry at the cafeteria, and third, my nose just bleed in front of him, because that thoughts I had about him – and the way he called my name was just… heavenly intimidating. I quickly splashed water to my face, and put my hands on my forehead. I pat my forehead for the time being. Its just me and the sound of the water flowing that fill the men's toilet.

_How should I face him…_

Silent fall.

I pat my forehead once again; and let my head down. Taking a deep breath, I observe myself in the mirror again.

"Yuuri"

…. _Someone called my name?_I blinked, and turn to see the source of the voice. There he is, standing gorgeously at the door with one hand inside his pocket. He looked really really really charming. How the heaven could some words describe him! I get a bit upset because I can't really find the perfect word to describe the-him-now.

"Wolfram?" I say a bit loud, but I'm sure my heartbeat is much louder than my voice. _When did he get here? I didn't realize!_

"Are you really okay? Feeling better already?" He asks, and moves closer to me. He's beyond gorgeous… Nervous syndrome occurs, whenever he's around. This brain, hand, eyes, and heart would do something crazy.

"Ah… I think so…" I answer, rubbing my neck. Blush. _I must have looked so stupid._

"…Is that so?" his eyes are dominating me; I couldn't think of anything else. We stare at each other. Once again, he walks closer to me, and this time, it is his right hand that's on my forehead. _Feel so warm._I feel a tranquil feeling; just like when we walk side by side the last time._I never knew it would feel so good with just a simple touch from him._His right hand moves down to my cheek; and without hesitation, he put his left hand on my cheek to check up my body temperature. And that makes the urge to hug him back then to appear again, and now, the urge is way bigger than before. _I have to stop this urge… Stop stop stop! Don't act insane Yuuri!_ _Don't do something you will regret later!_ I will definitely agree on "the hardest enemy to beat are oneself" if anyone asks me about that. Okay I'm glad that my brain is able to win over my body. Good thing _something didn't happen._I just move my right hands, to touch his left hand that's on my cheek, and that made him surprised. But his hands stayed there, on my cheek, didn't move an inch. I put my hands on top of his hands, enjoying the blush and his warm hand. "Thank you," I say in a low voice, and gave him the best smile I could give. _I'm so happy._

I feel like the time stopped. There's no other sound except our heartbeat that's pounding harder each second. I can hear his breathing.

Silent still conquer the area.

"…Never give other person that smile of yours," he says, with a serious expression; but the blush is still visible for me to see, and then, he went out of the toilet.

_Is that smiling a bad one?_ I scratch my hair, and turn at the mirror again. _Hmm, it stopped bleeding already._I make my way to the class. When I open the door, the class' already full of people; I look at my watch and its 5 more minutes before the school starts. As I walk to my seat, i can hear people talking about how they are so anxious about the horse-riding lesson. I sit down and take a peek to my right where my sunshine is sitting graciously. Everything about him is just so perfect. "Yo, Shibuya!" _Ah, evil voice._"What. Murata" I answer in a rather rude tone and turn to his direction. "That's not a welcoming one, Shibuya. Say… I'm rather curious about one thing…" And now he's beside me, ready to sit at my table. I stare at him for a few second, "What?" I ask, with no clue about his question. "You said that you had an insolent thoughts… I wonder about what… or about who…" Wolfram suddenly turns to my direction with a curious eye.

"Privacy" I shortly answer; that's all that I came up with that instant.

"Come on, there's no privacy between us Shibuya."

"There is, Murata"

"Ah… Are you hesitating because there is someone else here near us? Or… Are you hesitating because **he** has something to do with your 'thoughts'… I wonder."

_Sometimes I hate him for being so sharp. Crap._

School bell rings

_Finally. An escape route!_I stand up, let my tongue out to Murata, grab my student id card, my mobile phone, and go out of the class as soon as possible. Just a few second have pass, and I'm already regretting what I have done. _I couldn't walk near Wolfram! Duh_. Anyway, Friday is a special day for my class in Shin Makoku Senior High to do the horseback riding. I remember that the horseback riding class is on the next U shaped building, and so I went there in regret. Before going to the area, the students must change to the horseback riding uniform first, and then head to the area nearby. The locker room for male and female is located next to each other. I happen to be the first person to arrive at the locker room near the horseback riding area. I grab my id card from my pocket, and put it in front of the security lock device. 'Pip' the sound of the unlocked locker door of mine, I check out the set of the horseback riding uniform, which consist of nine item, a white slim fitted button-down shirt with the school emblem on it, a brown long pants _this one is also slim fitted,_two brown leather gloves, brown leather boots, black leather belt, brown thin suspender, a brown helmet, a goggle eye glasses, and a whip. Without any hesitation, I begin unbuttoning my uniform. Half of my shirt has been unbuttoned.

_Wait._

_Isn't this a public locker?_

I try to remember the information board I found in front of this room.

_1st__Class Locker Room_(Male)

That means. All of the guy in my class will change here. That means Wolfram will also change his uniform inside this room.

…

...

_NO WAY._

_I can't let that happen._

…

_Why can't I let that happen?_

…

_We're boys, what could other sees?_

….

Imagining. Wolfram. Change.

…_No…..._

_There's his skin to see! His muscle! His body!_

_No._

_No._

_I can't let that happen even if he's a guy._

Imagining. Wolfram. Change. Again.

_Okey, stop. No._

_I would not let anyone else see him change his clothes. There's a chance that there are perverted dude in my class… I don't want them to stare at Wolfram with such a nasty look. No way._

…_._

_Am I one of them?_

…_._

_No I'm not the perverted categorized…_

_I'm… His number one fan._

…

_Yeah, …Number one fan._

_I must think of something. Come on Yuuri use your brain._

_Ah._

_Should I make some noise here? I can make it like there's some burglar or riot- student fighting inside that the windows are broken and so the chairman will have to… immediately fix the broken windows. Lets see how much windows they have here. 3..5..6. I have this baseball bat inside my locker; I can use this to hit the windows. After I rampage all the windows, I will have to inform the teacher immediately, so they would inform the students from my class to change in… toilet. The chance of him unbuttoning in front of everybody else is still 50% thou if it isn't in the toilet. It's okay, as long as it's not a 100%, inside this room._ I look around the corner to see if there is any CCTV, and there isn't one. _It would be bad if they found out I am the one who smashed these entire windows._

The scene in my brain is flowing like a river; i wonder how fast it flows, maybe less than 10 second. I grab my mobile phone from my pocket. I look at the wallpaper my Mom put on.

_Hmm…._

_No, that scene will take too much time; they will arrive here any minute now._

Another scene flows in my head; and it seems to be an easier way to reach my mission… I put a victorious smile. I run in hurry towards the door. I grab the doorknob, and pull the door. I take a breath.

"Shibuya? What's wrong?" I hear Murata's voice. I turn to the left, where I hear his voice come from.

There are some students walking along with Murata, including Wolfram. Six people. Six people gaze at me with such a weird aura.

_What? Why are they so quiet?_

They seem to stare at me.

_Did they found out my plan?_

"What? Did my hair mess up?"

They shook their head in disagreement.

"Something on my face?" I really had no idea what they saw on me.

They shook their head again.

Their gaze now is set upon my lower body.

No, my middle body. I look at them in confuse, and I realize that the girls are blushing.

I raise an eyebrow.

I turn to Wolfram, with a need-of-answer-look on my face. To my surprise, he is blushing too.

_How adorable… Charming._

"Yuuri…"

Now its my turn to blush, my ear start to feel so hot; along with my body. Unconsciously, I put my left hand inside the pocket, and I rub my neck with my right hand. I turn other way, hiding my red cheek. "Y-Yeah?" This is ridiculously bad; I'm shivering because of this.

"Your… Err…" he cover his mouth with his hand, _he look so fine… EGP! God!_ Wolfram set his eyes upon me again, "Umm… Your shirt… Is…too… re…revealing" he quickly looks at the floor below._Gosh EGP, stop looking so damn irresistible…_

_Ah,_ _I forgot._

I look at my shirt; and yes, it was too revealing. They could see my whole front bare chest. _Oops._

"Ahh. Excuse me then" I make my way to the opposite direction of them. I press the well-known number and put the phone on my ear, "Hello? Onii-chan." _Gross, I have to call him that so he'd grant my request._ And so I begin to do my buttons.

* * *

Information tone

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld, please come to the Chairman office immediately. We repeat, Wolfram Von Bielefeld please come to the Chairman office immediately. Thank you."

* * *

Inside the locker room, Murata is talking with Wolfram.

"Bielefeld san, do you know where the Chairman's office is?"

Wolfram seems to be thinking, "Isn't it at the top floor?"

"Correct," Murata answer, nods.

"I'll make my way now."

* * *

I can see Wolfram walks at my direction. _He looks so fine even when he walks... He makes me want to sing a song for him – just by seeing him… He's attractive in everyway._

"Hi" as I wave my hand.

Guess what? The first thing he does is looking at my shirt- or should I say, buttons.

I scratch my hair, and put on a happy grin. "All done, Sir!" and I stand up just like a soldier who meets the commander face to face.

"Hahaha" he laughs.

_He laughs._

_His laugh… Was the best sound I have ever heard._

_I…_

…_._I feel like there's a New Year celebration firework happening inside my heart.

_There's this BANG! BANG! Sound inside my heart. I might get hospitalized.__The fireworks' inside my heart is just too much for me to bear. I couldn't even move. I feel like I'm trapped inside his expression when he laughs.__This Extremely Gorgeous Person's smile effect is happening to me._

_I'm stunned._

"See you later, Yuuri. I'm gonna be late to the Chairman office." He says, and continues his way to the lift. This time he gave me a small smile as he walks off. He's really developing a habit of leaving me in a state of speechless. I watch his back as he walk to the lift. I smile. Mission to not let anyone see Wolfram change**: COMPLETE**. _For this week._Time to go to the locker room to change into my horseback riding uniform.

* * *

Headmaster Office.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see the Chairman." The blonde says to the secretary near the Chairman Office door. "I suppose you're Bielefield san?" the longhaired woman asks. "Yes"

"Please wait a moment while I inform the Chairman about your presence here"

The blonde one nods.

"Please go inside," the secretary says.

She opens the door for Wolfram.

"Good morning… Mr…" The blonde one seems a little bit unsure about what to call the person in front of him. The last time he meet Mr Bob, the owner of Shin Makoku School was 7 months ago, when he decided to live and transfer in Japan. And now, the person who sits at the ruler's chair is none other than a stranger.

The man who sits at the chairman's chair gives him an eye signal to look at something on the big black table in front of him. It's something gold, shining. Wolfram looked at the appointed gold-shining thing.

**S. Shori**

**Successor of Shin Makoku School**

"Von Bielefeld san? I'm Shori, Master of Arts in International Economics and Finance, Master of Science in Leadership. Mr. Bob's Successor for Shin Makoku." The tall one state.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir" the blonde one says with a bow.

"I'm going to take some of your time"

"Is there something you need Sir?"

" Not really. I just want you to sit down here for a couple of minutes"

"….." the boy fell silent.

"Please seat down"

The blonde does as he was told.

Time passed, as no one speaks. The taller guy is still busy with the paper on his desk, while the blonde one keep saying "non-sense" to himself.

After some minute, the man named Shori finally speaks after looking at his watch.

"Okay 10 minute has passed. You may go now."

"What…?"

"You are dismissed; please continue with your horseback riding lesson, Bielefeld san. Thank you for the time"

"… Excuse me then,"

The blonde one left, making his way to the Locker room.

"What a weird grumpy successor. Where'd Mr Bob go?"

* * *

When Wolfram arrives at the locker room, there aren't anybody left. They have gone to the horseback riding area. After finish changing, he quickly heads to the area. Finally arrives, he happen to pass the ladies who were chatting so eagerly. The blonde one wonders what's happening. He stopped not too far from the ladies as he search for some companion, Shibuya Yuuri. And… maybe Murata. He keeps on looking from left to right, searching for them. _There they are._

"By the way, I GET TO SEE Shibuya kun's chest! OH MY GOD!"

"Yes, WE GET TO SEE HIS BODY! I'm going to collapse!"

"Whaaaatttt? How come?"

"We happen to see him in front of the locker room… With his unbuttoned shirt…"

"I must admit he looked so sexy…"

Each of them imagines that scene. No one speak.

…

They scream, putting their hands on their cheek, blushing.

"I could not forget that six pack body!"

"Who could, you stupid!"

"If only… I'm his girlfriend…its going to be a heaven on earth!"

"In your dream. He's mine"

"Aww come onnn…! You never see his ex-girlfriend?"

"No, what did she look like?"

"Its not just 'she', you see, he's got six ex! Psst!"

"What? I didn't know that!"

"You call yourself his admirer but you don't even know this?"

"Uh… Tell me then!"

"Well, I happen to get the chance to know 3 of his ex!"

"And….?"

"Oh my, don't even think that you can compare your beauty to them"

"What! They're really that beautiful?"

"But of course. When you see one of them, you'll just envy their everything."

"Is that so? Is there someone in this school you can compare to one of them?"

"Hmm… If I'm not mistaken, one of his ex is in this school."

"Ehhh, what's her name?"

"Suzumiya san, Suzumiya Haruhi"

"Isn't she a popular one? She's indeed beautiful! When I see her I feel the lively aura from her. She's so alive…"

"Yes, but they broke up in just one month."

Suddenly, one boy runs to where the girls are.

"Hey stop the talk show now, the HB ridding coach is finally here! We're to gather in the middle of the area now. Lets go"

The girls take it as a sign to stop gathering, and go to where the coach is. As they walk…

"Hey you didn't forget to bring your latest camera right?"

"Don't worry; this time I'll make sure we get his photo wearing that super sexy horseback ridding uniform"

"Good, I want any pose, any moves!"

"Yes!"

"Do everything to get his photos, especially when he changes…"

"Eh? Are you taking Shibuya kun's photo?" Another girl suddenly joins.

"You bet!"

"I WANT IT TOO!"

"I'll share with you, don't worry"

"Thank you so muuchhh!"

Unknown to them… One blonde stands there hearing everything, and seems to be a _little_ upset… Well, his eye seems to hold a fire.

* * *

The students have gathered in the middle of the field, waiting for the coach's instruction.

"Listen, I'm Yozak Gurrier. You guys can call me Coach or instructor."

"Whoa... Mr Biceps" I hear Yuuri says. A smirk appears on my face.

Come to think of it, the HB riding uniform really suits him. He looks striking, very handsome. _He would definitely look good in everything he wears. But this uniform… It draws people's attraction. Perfectly fit his body, muscle, and torso. Perfection._

"I'll be helping you guys in horse riding every Saturday from now. Everyone is to wear the special uniform, and stay by the rules. Each of you will get a horse, you get to choose yours, and if you already have one, you can bring it to school every Saturday. And then register your horse's profile at SITe. After that, you can access whenever you want to see or look at your horse's statistic from SITe. In case any of you are dumb enough to forget, SITe is Student Information Terminal. Any question?"

"No, Coach" they reply.

"Okay then let's head to the stable and get your baby"

"I wonder what kind of horse they provide here." We talk while walking to the table to get a horse for today.

"Must be a so-so for the worst"

"You think so?"

"Hm-mm"

"I'm going to bring Ao next Saturday!"

"Ao? Is that your horse?"

"Uh huh, a big black one." He grins.

"I suppose you're kind of expert at ridding, Yuuri?"

"No, I'm not that good, Wolf. But I really enjoy it."

"You make me curious. Lets hurry get a horse to ride then"

* * *

Two hours later. End of Horseback Riding Lesson.

Students from class 1-a one by one begins to go to the locker room to change.

"Where'd Yuuri go?" I ask, confuse.

"Eh? He's beside me just a few seconds ago. Where did he go?" Murata continues.

"Maybe he went to toilet"

"Its rare for him to disappear like this. Oh well. He'll be back."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Come on Bielefeld san, YOU ARE HERE. Of course he'll come back."

_This guy's words like an arrow that pierces through me. Fearsome guy. He says that sentence so easily. Holy Shinou. I hope my cheeks are cooperative enough to not blush._

"See? There he is."

"…"

"Trust me; he'd go where you are"

_Shinou. Make this evil person quite for a bit. Yuuri is almost here._

"Yo, Shibuya!"

"Yuuri."

"Hei guys."

"Where'd you go? Bielefeld san is looking for you"

"Eh? You did? What's wrong?"

_Evil. Evil. Evil person. How can he say that to Yuuri!_

"You just disappeared like that. So I end up searching for you."

"I'm sorry; I was making a phone call."

"Let me be your representative to ask, Bielefeld san. 'Who did you call?' "

"Eh… I can't tell you that."

* * *

Information tone

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, please come to the Chairman office immediately. We repeat, Wolfram von Bielefeld please come to the Chairman office immediately. Thank you."

* * *

"Bielefeld san, you have been called for twice today. Are you a drugs dealer or something?"

"Thanks for the praise, eyeglass. I am not."

"Hehehe, just kidding! Don't put on that angry face will you, Shibuya…!"

"Geez, Murata. That's one rude joke"

"Man, you really love Bielefeld san, do you? You protect him like your ownself" The evil one grins. _He's really a person to be feared._

"Murata!" Yuuri knocked him down. I smirk.

"I'm going to the chairman office again…That weirdo"

"Weirdo?" Yuuri asks, curious.

"That weird successor."

"How weird is he?"

"Very"

"What? He did something to you?"

"That's the weirdness. He just asks me to sit down. Nothing to do or to say."

"I- I see… It annoys you…?"

"Well, I'm just curious why did he called me for, twice in a day, with nothing to do."

The black one fell silent.

"Are you okay Yuuri? You get pale all of the sudden."

"I'm fine" he answer, messing his silk, likeable hair. "I'll take you to the lift" he adds.

"Sure,"

_We're going to attract many people; the blonde and the 'wow' guy. What makes the worst is that he still wears that drop-dead gorgeous horseback riding uniform. He's going to make so many fans. Sigh._We begin our way to where the lifts are.

**"Everyone is staring at you"**

**"No, they're staring at you"**

"I don't think so"

"Look Wolf, you wear that gorgeous dazzling horseback riding uniform"

"Ah, don't you think you look heavenly attractive with that uniform, Yuuri?"

"Look, they're looking at you with such look, geez"

"Oh, and they don't look at you with such look?"

**"Stop looking at them, Wolf. They'll think that you have something for them"**

**"I didn't look at them! You're the one who look at them"**

"I'm trying to protect you"

"How come?"

**"I'm giving them this deadly glare"**

**"Oh I don't think you could say that a deadly glare."**

"What?"

"Its more like you-intensely-stare at them. They might think that you're flirting. Come one you don't have that deadly look. You're **too **handsome"

"Ah…" _Yuuri blushed._ He's making that pose again. Hands on pocket and scratching his hair.

"Oh." _I'm blushing too._

We finally arrives in front of the lifts.

"Umm I'll see you later then?" he says.

"Thank you. I'll see you later Yuuri."

"Okay. I'll go get change then."

…_Change?_

The black one turns around, and begins to walk away from the blonde.

Suddenly the blonde remembers something…

"_By the way, I GET TO SEE Shibuya kun's chest! OH MY GOD!"_

"_Yes, WE GET TO SEE HIS BODY! I'm going to collapse!"_

"…..."

"_We happen to see him in front of the locker room… With his unbuttoned shirt…"_

"_I must admit he looked so sexy…"_

"_Don't worry, this time I'll make sure we get his photo wearing that super sexy horseback ridding uniform"_

"_Good, I want any pose, any moves!"_

". . . . . . ."

"_Do everything to get his photos, especially when he change…"_

"**Wait!**"

The black one turns to the blonde, surprised. "Yes?"

"Why don't you accompany me?"

He froze there for a second.

I must admit that even when he froze, he still looked so _'wow'_

"With pleasure." He answers me with his usual grin that I begin to cherish.

We walk inside the lift. I press number nine, where the chairman is"

_Great, those stupid fan girls must be crying right now._

"Say, which club you would join?" he startles me.

"Maybe horseback riding, what about you?" I answer him and look at his black eyes.

"Uh…you like horse that much eh?" _He seems somehow down._

"I suppose so, back then in my hometown, my family has its own ranch. I usually spend most of my time there at the ranch if I have a free time."

"Where's your hometown?"

"Westphalia, a region in Germany. You ever heard of that?"

"Wesfalen, right?"

"Correct, I live in Bielefeld."

"I see, that's why your name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, which means Wolfram from Bielefeld…"

I gave him a small smile.

"So, you must have a horse that you like, right? Personal one." _His eye never leaves me._

"Yes, I had my favorite. His name's Saiga."

"What? You gave it a Japanese name…?"

"Hahaha. Yeah, you wonder why?" _He makes me laugh again. Twice._

…

"Yuuri? What's wrong?"

He moves two-step behind me, put his arms on his chest; takes some deep breath and releases it

"Wolfram…" he starts.

_What a voice._

I can't help but to blush hearing such voice.

"You-you- should stop giving me a sudden heart attack, really."

"What do you mean, Yuuri?"

He inhales and exhales again.

"Do you have asthma?"

"No…" he answers, with his arm rubbing his chest.

"What did you tell me to stop then?"

It takes some time for him to answer my question, "Never mind, seems like it couldn't be helped; since it's inside here." He pointed at his heart.

Now it's my turn to freeze. _I can't believe he actually say something like that so bluntly!_

The door finally opens, at the ninth floor. He walks in front of me and put that lovely grin again, and says, "If it doesn't bother you… I'd like to see Saiga, your favorite one."

_What? Just Saiga?_

My eyebrow raise. I crossed my arms.

"Of course, after that you'll have to show me around!"

_Sounds better._

"Promise." I say, and catch up with him.

The secretary see us, she quickly stand up, bows, and say "Greetings,-" but was cut by Yuuri's "Good day Miss." She look at Yuuri for a second, and say "I'll inform the Chairman that you have arrived" while looking at me.

"You can go inside now," she says, and opens the door for us.

"Uh, Wolf, do I really need to go inside too?"

"Hmm"

"_Do everything to get his photos, especially when he change…"_

_Sorry girls, that ain't gonna happen._

"You have to wait for me" I answer him.

"Okay then I'll just wait here"

"You fear the Chairman that much, Yuuri?"

"No, it's not like I fear him… It's just… Just… He only summons you right?"

"Oh well then. I'll go inside. Don't worry it wont be long"

"Take your time"

The blonde one enters the room.

"Yuuri-sama, what are you doing here?" The Secretary asks.

"Psst, I happen to walk him here"

"Oh, is that so? Please have a seat"

"Thank you."

"Are you von Bielefeld san's classmate?"

"Yeah."

"Such coincidence. Shori-sama has called him twice today. I wonder what's wrong with that pretty guy."

"Eh… Nothing's wrong. Don't worry."

"If you say so, Yuuri-sama, then I won't be worrying again."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"…."

The man named Shori still busy with the paper on his desk, leaving the blonde guy furious.

"Sir."

"Yes von Bielefeld san?"

"If you don't need something, then please excuse me; I have my friend waiting for me"

"Did you bring a friend along?"

"Yes Sir"

"Who?"

"Shibuya Yuuri"

"… Is he at the front lobby?"

"Yes."

"Invite him in" Shori says on the phone.

A few second later, the door opens, and Yuuri walk in with a pale, pale face.

Shori stand up, and smile at Yuuri.

_They know each other?_

"Sh-Sir"

_The weirdo seems quite sad. He put on a straight face, eyebrow raise. Sudden sadness aura appears. He turns into a melancholic person in just a sec? What kind of guy is he? Don't tell me he falls for Yuuri?_

"Have a seat, Yuu-ri san"

"Yes, Sir."

Time passed, as they stay silent. What annoys the blonde is that the weirdo successor keeps staring on Yuuri for all this time. When he enters the room until he sits down, and now. He keeps on starring. _What's going on here? _I turn to Yuuri, to catch him winked at the weirdo!

_Holy Shinou!_

Seems like the weird successor knew that i saw Yuuri winked at him, and he quickly say "You guys are dismissed now"

"Excuse us Sir"

They both walk away.

"That's the first time my Yuu-chan wink at me… My adorable little brother~!"

* * *

Back to two teenager. _Wolfram suddenly becomes so quiet._

"Wolf? What's wrong?"

"…"

"Something wrong?"

"Yes! Something is definitely wrong!" he suddenly burst. I was surprised.

"Tell me?"

"…I can't believe you flirt with the Chairman! How could you DO that Yuuri!"

"What? I am not flirting with him!"

"Don't fool me! I saw you gave a wink to him!"

"Tha… That's not flirting!"

"What would you called it then?"

_There is no use in this. He saw me winked at Shori before._

"I happen to feel something inside my eye, so I blink, and you think that I winked at him"

"…" The fire aura around him seems to calm down.

_I lie to him. Wolfram I'm sorry! I don't want to and won't do it ever again. Please just believe me!_

"…Is your eye okay now?" he says in a softer tone.

"Ye-yeah."_I'm sorry I lie to you, Wolf. And you actually believe me! I'm such a badass!_

"Good."

"I'm sorry Wolf."

"What for?"

"I just want to say sorry."

"Heh, you did nothing wrong. Thank you for accompanies me, Yuuri. I steal your time to change. In fact, we're going to be late to home."

"Ah, I don't mind accompany you, really. My pleasure. Anytime"_Everyday, Every hour, every second, I'm here for you._

"Really? Anytime?"

"Try me?"

"Hahaha, Yuuri, you're one interesting guy."

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

_I get to hear the best sound ever again… This time, the fireworks inside my heart is much softer than the first and the second one… It's much more enjoyable, pleasing, satisfying, amusing, and delightful, lovely feeling._

"It is…"

"Hey, finally in front of the locker room."

"Yeah. Seems like they finished changing already."

…

...

_Wait. That means. We get to change together in this room?_

_WHAAAAT!_

End of Chapter IV.

* * *

A little gift for the reader:

SuperShortScene (SSS) I'll give you a SSS again if my update's taking a long time. **Italic words represent Wolfram's thought. OOC.**

Inside Yuuri's car, two of them sit quietly.

"Please hear what I'm going to say… I've been trying to forget you for like a thousand times, but nothing ever changes."

Silent fall.

"Then don't" the blonde state. _Don't ever try to forget me_

The black one shiver, surprised about the answer the other one gives.

"Why try forgetting me?" the blonde continues.

"Oh, please look at the mirror, Wolf."

*Blushing* "Do I look that different from the others because of my hair color?"

Yuuri *Sweat dropped*

"Other reason?"

"You really have no idea about your extremely gorgeous looks, aren't you?"

*Blushing blonde* _I worth THAT title? There's an 'Extremely' words there._

"You see, my brain's been malfunctioning because of you."

_Oh, don't worry. It happens to me too. Your brain's not the only one that's malfunctioning, my dearest Yuuri._

"There's your name everywhere scattered inside my brain…"

"I find you very attractive"

"I have become someone very protective of you"

"I gets slightly annoyed even when someone look at you."

"I get angry if someone gaze upon you"

"I am turning into a monster when someone stare at you"

"What's happening to me…"

_That's simple dear.  
_

"You fell for me"

End for SSS

Note that this is not the upcoming chapter's short scene. Its just my wild imaginations ;p

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**AN**: Hello! So, what do you think! Please review!

I want to hear all of your opinion :)

And I'm sorry again, for updating so late… :(

I get so much fun while writing this chapter, I really like it *grins

Thank you for those who vote in my polls.

I hope you guys didn't get confused with the changing POV without a notification…

Heh heh!

Regards, Hatealone.


End file.
